Dr Johnny and the Desoto Children
by Ginger S
Summary: A companion story to The Fire Talks. Johnny promises to take the Desoto children to a Halloween Carnival.


**Doctor Johnny and the Desoto Children**

_**A companion story to The Fire Talks**_

By GCS

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Oh Man!" Johnny gasped his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"What is it Johnny? Are you okay?" Roy reached instinctively for Johnny's wrist which was surreptitiously jerked away.

"What are you doing?" Johnny glared at his partner.

"You…uh…you were suddenly very pale." Roy stammered.

"I was not!"

"Yes. Yes you were." Roy stated matter of fact. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"I just remembered something." Johnny nervously responded. He didn't want to admit to Roy that he had forgotten that today was the day he was supposed to take Jenny and Chris to the Halloween carnival at the elementary school, and that he had promised to wear a costume.

"Remembered what?" Roy pressed his obviously agitated colleague for an answer.

"Nothin'."

"I don't think it was nothin' that made all the color drain right out of your normally tan face." Roy pulled the squad to a stop beside the hydrant. Johnny jumped out of the door before Roy could ask him any more questions. They had a job to do. Johnny pulled open the door to the storage compartment that held his turnout coat. He swung it over his head and slid his arms into the sleeves while moving out of the way of the engine. Stoker slowed down long enough for Johnny to grab the hose from the bed and loop it around the base of the hydrant. The engine pulled up in front of the burning structure. Johnny quickly set up the hydrant and waiting for the signal from Mike to let the water flow. Once he had the pressure flowing to the engine he jogged over to the squad to retrieve his SCBA. Roy made eye contact with him long enough to let him know they were not finished with the conversation they had left unfinished in the squad. Johnny shuddered at the thought that he would have to admit to his best friend that he'd forgotten to get a costume.

He was supposed to pick up the Desoto children right after they got off shift. The carnival started at 9 and even if he hurried straight over they would not get there right when it started. He didn't even have time to go by his apartment to get his cowboy hat and boots. That would have been at least some kind of costume he thought, but he wouldn't have time. He could keep his uniform on and go as a fireman, but all the kids at the elementary school already knew he and Roy were firemen; that would only disappoint his two favorite children in the entire world.

"Make a fast sweep of the main floor." Captain Stanley directed them. Johnny must have hesitated for too long before following Roy into the building. "Gage?" Cap looked at him with expectation.

"Right Cap." Johnny turned red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. He could feel the heat radiating from his face. He quickly ducked his head and followed Roy. He had to get his mind on the job. The kids would just have to wait.

Once he passed into the building he knew that finding survivors would be a miracle. The heat was oppressive and the flames seemed to be everywhere. Roy tapped him on the shoulder and pointed down the hallway to the left. Johnny nodded his understanding and he set off to begin his search while Roy turned down the other direction. They knew time was limited. If they had any hope of rescue they had to act fast.

A few short minutes later both men bound from the heat carrying the two missing workers. Both felt a little singed around the edges, but glad to be out in the cooler air. Johnny had his facemask over the victim's. Deep raspy coughs shook his thin frame. Mike Stoker brought the oxygen from the engine and replaced Johnny's facemask handing it back to the paramedic who gratefully took a few quick breaths to clear his smoke filled lungs. The two paramedics worked quickly to get the two victims cared for and in route to the hospital with Roy attending them in the ambulance. Johnny gathered the debris left from the IV's and blankets that Mike had spread on the ground. While he worked he thought about the Desoto children waiting at home for him to pick them up.

He remembered how excited they had been when they asked him if he would take them to the carnival.

"Please Uncle Johnny. Please say you'll take us. I'm going to be a Princess and Chris is going to me a Muskateer. Mommy made our costumes for us months ago." Jennifer tugged on his pant leg.

Chris looked expectantly at him. "It's my last year in elementary. It would be really cool if you took us instead of Mom and Dad."

How could he have refused after that type of reasoning? He caved in and agreed. "Okay, I'll go."

The kids were thrilled. "Yay! I love you Uncle Johnny! I really do!" Jenny jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Chris even 'too old for hugs' wrapped his arm around his waist in a quick embrace.

"What am I gonna do?" Johnny asked out loud to the empty squad as he pulled away from the curb.

He didn't realize Mike could hear him. "You say something Johnny?" Mike called from beside the engine.

Johnny waved and nodded his head and continued his departure. "Man I've got to come up with something." He spoke again. His thoughts drifted to where he was going_. 'What can I get at the hospital or the station that I can wear? Has to be the hospital, that's different from what we usually wear. Maybe I could be an orderly. Nah that's stupid. An ambulance driver, but that's too much like an orderly. Come on Gage…think.' _

He drove the squad into the drive at Rampart and backed into the bay. He sat in the squad staring out the windshield when suddenly he had an idea…a stroke of genius really. Dixie and Dr. Brackett were not working today, because of a fundraising event the hospital was hosting. They were in charge of the Halloween Gala and would be spending the day overseeing the setup. That meant that Dr. Brackett's lab coat would be in his office. A huge grin spread across Johnny's face and he slid out of the squad and literally bounced into the Emergency entrance.

Roy glanced down the hallway looking for his partner when Johnny appeared at the end of the hall. He was grinning like an idiot. _'What are you up to now?'_

Johnny came up beside him bouncing on his feet. "Hey Roy."

"Hey." Roy sipped his coffee.

"I…uh…can you….ah…I need…"

"What Johnny, you need to what?" Roy's eyes sparkled as he teased his partner. He knew when Johnny was uncomfortable and enjoyed teasing him.

"Shh…be quiet Roy." Johnny looked from side to side. "I need to sneak in Brackett's office."

"Sneak in Brackett's office…for what?" Roy said aloud.

"Would you be quiet?" Johnny said through clenched teeth.

"Okay…so why do you need to get into Brackett's office?" Roy whispered conspiratorially.

"I need to borrow his lab coat." Johnny whispered back. "But first I need to get some scrubs. I'll be right back." With that he turned around and hurried down the hall.

Roy chuckled at Johnny's behavior and took another sip of his coffee. _'You forgot to get a costume didn't you Junior.' _He watched Johnny disappear into the staff locker area. A few minutes later Johnny's head popped out from behind the door. He looked both ways before slipping out with a bundle of green under his jacket. Roy laughed when Johnny almost ran out the door toward the squad. Then came back around the corner trying to act normal…whistling off tune and swinging the HT from its strap.

He sidled up beside Roy and nudged shoulders. "Keep an eye out for Dr. Early or Nurse Betty. I'm going in."

Roy nearly choked on his coffee. "O…okay."

Johnny turned and walked softly toward Brackett's office. Nurse Betty came out of a treatment room and greeted the sneaking Paramedic. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny jumped and turned so quickly he almost tripped. "Oh…hi Betty. I was….uh. I was going…I mean…excuse me." He stumbled down the hall and pushed his way into the men's room.

Roy couldn't help the laughter that nearly bowed him over.

"Hi Roy, what's so funny?" Betty asked as she moved behind the nurse's desk.

"Um." He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Uh just watching Johnny. You scared him half to death."

"Yeah I guess I did. I didn't mean to startle him." She smiled. "Excuse me. Dr. Early needs this in treatment three." She disappeared down the hall and into treatment room three at about the same time Johnny's head poked out of the men's room. Roy couldn't contain himself. He laughed so hard, he spit coffee into his hand.

Johnny darted down the hall and into Brackett's office just as Dr. Early came out of the treatment room. "Hi Roy, those people you brought in are doing well. I'm going to keep them overnight for observation, but they should both be fine."

"Thanks Doc." Roy smiled wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Where's that partner of yours? He still at the scene?" Dr. Early poured himself a cup of coffee.

"He's around here somewhere." Roy choked out.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Early looked at the choking paramedic.

"Coffee went down the wrong way." Roy nodded as he spoke. "I'm good." He tried another sip seeing Johnny's eyes peeking from behind Brackett's door. "Hey is there any more of that?" He blocked Dr. Early form seeing down the hall.

Johnny saw Roy move to block the exit from the nurse's station and took that moment to dash out of Brackett's office. Just as he gained access to the hallway, Betty came out of the treatment room. He quickly turned and hid the white bundle with his jacket as he rushed out the door taking a glance over his shoulder to make sure she didn't see what he had.

"Roy, let me out." Early chastised. "I need to get back to work. What are you doing anyway?"

Roy cleared his throat and backed up. "S…sorry Doc. I just thought some more hot coffee would help my throat." He looked down the hall and saw Johnny's back going around the corner. "Guess I'll just go see if Johnny is waiting in the squad." Roy turned and made his escape from Rampart. When he got to the squad Johnny was waiting for him. "What in the world were you doing?"

"I had to have something to wear for your kids Roy." Johnny said exasperatedly like Roy should know what he was talking about.

"Wear for my kids?" Roy asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to take them to the carnival." Johnny looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, I guess we had better hurry then." Roy smiled. He'd known all along what Johnny was up to, but it was more fun to play dumb.

"Yeah, especially since we went off shift fifteen minutes ago." Johnny said into his hand as he stared out the window. "Drive fast would ya?"

"Sure thing." Roy smiled as he pulled away from Rampart. "Anything for my kids."

Johnny grinned back to him. "Yeah, anything for my niece and nephew." The two men chuckled. "Now hurry up would ya?"

As soon as Roy backed into the station Johnny was out of his seat and the door slammed. He ran to the dorm with two bundles of white and green and in a few minutes that seemed like seconds he was running for his Rover dressed in green scrubs and a lab coat with Dr. Brackett's name badge. His stethoscope hung around his neck. "I'll see ya at your house Roy." He yelled as he climbed behind the wheel. He started the Rover and tore out of the parking lot. Roy hurried to his Porsche hoping to catch up to his partner before he left with Jenny and Chris for the carnival.

Johnny pulled up to the curb and jumped out of his Rover almost running to the front door of the Desoto home. He knocked hurriedly and waited. Jenny and Chris threw open the door excitedly. "Oh Uncle Johnny!" Jenny yelled. "You remembered your costume!"

"You look cool!" Chris exclaimed. "Real cool Dr. Johnny."

"That's Dr. Gage to you." Johnny smiled. He felt like he had done okay by the Desoto children.

"Kids let Uncle Johnny come inside for some coffee before you go. I know your dad wants to see your costumes. Besides I want to take some pictures." Joanne called from the kitchen where she was pouring Johnny a much needed cup of coffee.

"Okay Mommy! But we have to hurry." Jenny called to her mom. "Daddy's home too!" She called from the door. "Hi daddy!"

Johnny came inside and plopped down at the kitchen table. Roy joined him. "So…Junior, you pulled it off."

"Yeah, I guess I did, but don't ever tell Brackett I borrowed his lab coat. Okay?" Johnny said nervously.

"I won't. I don't think he'd ever believe it anyway." Roy said.

"Come on over here Johnny, I want to get a picture of you with the kids in costume before you go." Joanne smiled at her husband's best friend. "It's so nice of you to do this. I want a memory of it."

Johnny knelt down between the two Desoto children. He wrapped one arm around Jennifer the Princess and one arm around Chris the Muskateer. Johnny the doctor was all smiles in his "borrowed" scrubs and Lab coat. Joanne snapped the picture that now adorned the Desoto living room.

Who knew that Joanne would put THAT picture on the shelf by the fireplace for everyone to see? Certainly not Johnny, even though it was one of his favorite pictures with Jenny and Chris.

Who knew that the next year Johnny would be recuperating from a serious head injury that would bring Dr. Brackett himself to the Desoto home for breakfast? And that he, himself would see the photo of Johnny and the Desoto children in a Halloween picture with Johnny wearing his labcoat. Who knew?


End file.
